


"I need my shirt back. How about you take it off?"

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, One Shot, Original Character(s), Suggestive, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Cerexha steals his lover's shirt a morning after.





	"I need my shirt back. How about you take it off?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt " _I need my shirt back. How about you take it off?_ " from [**this list**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/post/175263268428/prompt-list).
> 
> Madness belongs to Avalonian #11466 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

_“I need my shirt back. How about you take it off?”_

Wearing only the item in question, **[Cerexha](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=36266393)**  admired himself in the large bathroom mirror as he took note of where the (visible) love bites were added the night before. He glanced in the direction of **[Madness](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=34147725)** ’ voice, saw him sleepily watching as he leaned in the doorway.

“You should start bringing an extra set.”

“So you can slowly steal my wardrobe out from under my nose?”

“‘Repurpose’ is the word I’d use.”

Madness hummed as he moved behind Cerexha and firmly wrapped his arms around his waist, took advantage of their height difference to rest his chin on Cerexha’s purple hair. Cerexha leaned back against the familiar warmth, felt the first hints of arousal in his groin as he watched Madness’ gaze slowly take him in through the mirror.

“Keep staring like that and I’ll melt,” Cerexha warned.

With the hint of a smile on his lips, Madness’ hands slid down Cerexha’s form to his thighs, fingered the stolen shirt’s hem. “If  _that’s_  the only way I’ll get this back…”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
